<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bonding! by What_am_I_doing_rn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802585">Bonding!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_am_I_doing_rn/pseuds/What_am_I_doing_rn'>What_am_I_doing_rn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lions and Cats [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Agender Deceit | Janus Sanders, All Platonic - Freeform, Alternate Universe, And Virgil does start to eat it, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, But it’s still there!, Cat Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Cats, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Little Shit, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Lion Deceit | Janus Sanders, Lions, Remus kills a meerkat for Virgil to eat, Virgils size keeps getting mentioned, as always, everyone is sympathetic, its not very descriptive, no romantic relationships, or long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:02:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_am_I_doing_rn/pseuds/What_am_I_doing_rn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone keeps trying to talk to Virgil, and he’s confused. </p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Everyone in the pride is trying to get to know Virgil without explicitly saying so.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lions and Cats [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bonding!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m so sorry for not updating! I promise this isn’t discounted. I’m just a slow writer.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It has been around an hour sense that faithfulmoment when Roman said he could stay, and Virgil had moved under the stone for a well deserved cleaning. After the stress of meeting new cats, Virgil had used up most, if not all, of his social battery, and had just woken up, so he wouldn’t be able to nap for a good few hours.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Virgil had just layer down under the stone, he had just realized how gross he was, food be damned! He was getting clean.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So, in that hour, he groomed himself to help keep his mind off of everything, and to get rid of the gross feeling of being dirty. As he was licking the side of his toe beans to get all the gunk out there, (god he was </span>
  <span class="s2">filthy, </span>
  <span class="s1">he wondered what would happen if he didn’t clean his paws, what if he had stepped on something sharp while his paws where so dirty? Would it get dirt in his blood—)</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He got snapped out of his train of thought by a lion, Janus if he remembered correctly, calmly laying down next to him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Virgil stoped grooming himself, </span>
  <span class="s2">why are they here? What do they want? </span>
  <span class="s1">Before Virgil could start coming up with reasons they were here he herd a voice interrupt his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You seem to be taking all of this quite well.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Virgil looked over at Janus suspiciously, </span>
  <span class="s2">what are they going on about about..?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“you just lost ‘your humans’, you are in a completely different environment from the one you are used too, and your survival is dependent on us, and we are complete strangers to you. So I must imagine you are quite stressed.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Janus isn’t looking at him, they’re looking at Roman and Remus who are... play fighting? Remus had just tackled Roman and nipped at his throat, before jumping away and going into a faux-attack position, Roman playfully growled at Remus and then jumped at him. They were running around pouncing on each other trying to get the other to give up first.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><em>What are they? Kittens? if they enjoy that go off I guess, but it’s still weird.</em> </span>
  <span class="s1">Virgil thought still feeling confused</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Virgil don’t understand anyone here, why are they all acting so weird? It’s all so different here than home and it’s kinda weirding Virgil out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Virgil turns his attention back to Janus, not wanting to keep asking questions he’s not going to get an answer to. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why would you care how I’m talking this? Me grooming myself doesn’t affect you, so why do you care?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Janus seems to consider his question for a second before coming up with his answer, “Is it so bad to be curious?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Virgil had nothing to say after that response, he thought he was going to get some vage worded threat, not whatever </span>
  <span class="s2">this</span>
  <span class="s1"> is. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You— You do understand I can scratch your eyes out?” Virgil stated, feeling very confused.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And I can snap you neck within a second, what’s your point?” They snarked, Virgil had a feeling they were enjoying this a bit </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">too</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> much.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Virgil just stared at Janus, the feeling of confusion kept rising. </span>
  <span class="s2">What are they getting at?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So </span>
  <span class="s2">why</span>
  <span class="s1"> are you here and </span>
  <span class="s2">what</span>
  <span class="s1"> are you getting at?” Virgil snapped, all of the confusion he was feeling was making him frustrated.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My, my, what manners you have?” Before Virgil could cut they sly motherfucker off with a ‘fuck off’, Janus followed that up with, “your going to be staying with us, eating with us, sleeping with us, for who knows how long. Wouldn’t it make sense to try and make all of that as comfortable as possible for </span>
  <span class="s2">all</span>
  <span class="s1"> of us?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Janus looked very genuine while saying that... and Virgil couldn’t deny that that was pretty good reasoning. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had know idea how to respond to this, this was turning out to be less ‘bitch-I’ve-got-my-</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">on</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">-you’ and more ‘bitch-I’ve-got-my-eye-out-</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">for</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">-you’. Which, let me tell you, was not what Virgil was expecting.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before Virgil could come up with a response—</span>
  <span class="s2"><em>damn</em>, Janus really is caring the conversation huh— </span>
  <span class="s1">Janus started talking.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How about we start with a simple introduction,”— </span>
  <span class="s2">and</span>
  <span class="s1"> the slyness was back, —“Hello, my name is Janus and I joined this pride when I was a sub-adult. I was a lone lion for a long time before Remus found me and <em>harassed</em> me</span>
  <span class="s1"> into joining his pride, which was just him and Roman at the time. I was very distrustful of Roman for a long time, but we got there and then Logan joined our pride. then Patton joined out pride a bit after that. Now it’s your turn.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Virgil thought for a moment about what he was going to say, “Hi, I’m Virgil, well... I was born on the streets with three other siblings, I was the runt of the litter, but Mama still cared for me the same, which was nice. Anyway, Mama died from the cold, which left us alone. Thankfully a human took us home and cared for us. Then we were sent to different humans, I kinda wonder how my sibling are doing... Anyway, I was sent to my humans home and lived there, and I haven’t changed locations sense. Well, not counting now.” Virgil finished. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This felt really stupid to Virgil, ugh, why couldn’t he talk like a normal cat? </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">... </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So you </span>
  <span class="s2">were</span>
  <span class="s1"> the runt of the litter? That makes much more sense. I just couldn’t believe that house cats were really that small.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">That bitch!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">Ha ha. Very funny. I’m not a fucking giant like you. Classic comedy.” Virgil said with a heavy amount of sarcasm lased in his voice while he rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Virgil looked back at Roman and Remus, they were panting on the ground near each other, the hot sun gleaming down on them. then Remus slowly got up and walked over to where Roman was resting from their play fighting, and said something to Roman, to which Roman nodded his head and Remus ran off.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">What was that about?</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> Virgil thought.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now that Virgil was looking around, he saw Logan and Patton near the lake. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Patton was in the lake, (what is it with them being in the lake?) splashing around. His mane was soaked and hanging limply from his head, but he didn’t seem to care. Patton kept splashing around near the edge, trying to convince Logan to join him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Logan was laying down with his head in his paws in the sun. He had his eyes shut and was trying to ignore Patton. That obviously wasn’t going to work when Patton walked out of the lake, shaking his fur like the street dogs after a storm. Patton then stalked quitely over to Logan. When Logan opened his eyes to check where Patton is, he pounced.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Logan let out a yelp when he felt the weight of Patton across his back. Patton was now pinning Logan down with his paws stretched out, spreading his paws and getting comfortable across Logan’s back. Logan tried to squirm his way out from Patton, before resigning himself and closing his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Virgil looked over at Janus, “ What is it with you lions and tackling each other?”<br/></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Janus looked back at Virgil curiosity, “what for you mean my that?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well I just saw Patton pounce on Logan, and Roman and Remus were play-fighting.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, I see what you mean. It’s just really those three that do that. I can’t really explain what those three keep doing that, but I would think it’s because those three are very physical lions. They like to drag me and Logan in to their ‘cuddle pile’ and they attempt to cheer us up by either play-fighting or cuddling.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Virgil thinks back to every interaction he’s seen, Remus and Roman play-fighting, Patton carrying to Virgil, and Patton pouncing on Logan, it does make sense.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">“That... seems very them, from what I’ve seen anyway.”</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly something as dropped at his paws, it looked like a long, dirty blonde rat without the tail and it had its head crushed in.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Here you go! I brought you a dead meerkat! Do you see it’s head! Look at what my teeth did! I crushed its scull—“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Virgil looked up and saw Remus standing in fount of him. He had blood on his bottom jaw.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Remus looked at him expectantly, “I killed this for you!” He blurted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sense you probably haven’t eaten in a while Remus killed this meerkat for you to eat.” Janus turned his attention to Remus “Quite a nice kill, and you got it very fast, I’m impressed.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Remus preened at the words, looking very proud of himself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...How do I eat this?” Virgil uttered, this was nothing like what he normally ate.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Simple! You dig your teeth into it’s flesh, rip away and eat the peace you ripped!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I have interest watch you eat; it was nicegetting to know you.” Janus said then got up and walked away.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Virgil looked back at the dead animal and felt his stomach growl, as gross as eating that sounds, Virgil was desperate, so he was going to eat the meerkat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Virgil took the first bite he thought, <em>It genuinely wasn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be.</em></span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Virgil and Janus just had a conversation, next up is Remus!</p>
<p>I will craw out of the rock I call my life to answer most, if not all comments. They really help motivate me, so tell me what you think.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>